Jealousy
by SamluvsNJJ
Summary: Carlos and James get jealous of Kendall and Logan spending time to together when they all go to an amusement park together


James,Carlos,Kendall and Logan are walking through an amusement park. The four boys are walking paired in couples. Kendall and Logan are walking and talking to each other. James and Carlos linger behind them. "What is Kendall saying that's so funny?", Carlos questions as he watches Logan laugh at something Kendall said. "I don't know", James shrugs acting as if he doesn't care. They get to the next ride which is a rollercoaster. James watched Logan get in the seat next to Kendall, an unfamiliar feeling creeping up in his belly. "Carlos we have to do something about Logan and Kendall", James tells his latino friend. "huh?", Carlos acts naive. "Don't act like you're not mad that Kendall is spending more time with Logan than you are", James says as the rollercoaster goes uphill. "What could we do anyway?", Carlos asks sadly. A smile creeps onto Jame's face. "I have an idea", James tells Carlos right before they go downhill on the roller coaster. "Hey wanna ride the Detoniator?", Carlos asks the others. "Yeah", James says enthusiastically. Logan hesitates. He knows that Kendall really doesn't like that ride. "Oh come on it's not that scary", Carlos says as he grabs Logan's hand making up his mind for him. James runs up to Carlos and whispers something into his ear. Carlos let's go of Logan's hand and Logan looks confused. On the ride Jame's gets into the seat next to Logan. Kendall looks confused at first ,but goes and sits next to Carlos anyway. James normally would hold Kendall's hand on the rides Kendall got scared on. As the ride shoots up a frightened Kendall quickly grabs onto Carlos' hand. As they are getting off the ride Logan looks over at his friends and sees that Kendall is holding Carlos' hand. Logan coughs angrily and Kendall realizes he's holding Carlos' hand so he lets go of it. Logan was now jealous of Kendall. James was now jealous of Carlos. "Come on let's ride the thunderhawk", James says. As they walk James puts his arm around Logan. Kendall noticing this has an urge to punch Logan ,and he starts toward him ,but luckily Carlos notices and stops him from doing so. James turns around to see Kendall push Carlos away from him. "Woah dude calm down", James says rushing toward them. "Iam calm", Kendall says and walks away from them up to where Logan is at. Logan and Kendall have no idea what to even do about the situation. As Logan watches Carlos and James get onto another roller coaster the feeling he had earlier grew and Logan frowned. Why was he jealous of Carlos spending time with anyone but him? It didn't bother him before. All these emotions just need to stop. This is hell. Logan wasn't used to feeling so much. None of them were. As they were walking out of the amusement park the previous couples hadn't changed."No, I'd love to go again. Did you have fun?", Logan says."I did! Even though James stole my buddy from me," Kendall teased."Yeah, what was that?",Logan asks quietly."He's jealous.",Kendall states. "Think so?", Logan asks."Definitely.", Kendall asnwers."Of who?",Logan asks."That much I can't figure out." Kendall steered Logan around a pole in his path, as Logan's attention was on him instead of his surroundings. "I'd kill to know, though.", Kendall tells Logan.  
"You and me both. Maybe he just doesn't like it when the focus isn't on him.", Logan explains.  
"Guys, keep up!",James says to smirked when James' voice called back to them. "And now he's jealous again. Maybe it is you, Logan.", Kendall tells Logan.  
"I guess it could be. But it could easily be you, too.", Logan states.  
"True.",Kendall says wondering if it is true. Logan hops into Carlos' car. "See you later Kendall", Logan says. James looks angrily at Logan. Carlos' and Logan drive off."I had fun hanging out with Logan and you guys today" Kendall says to James. "Oh wait, should I not say things like that? Are you going to get jealous again?""What are you talking about?",James acts confused."I'm talking about the rides. You riding with Logan and Carlos riding with me",Kendall tells James."I wasn't jealous.", James lies."Bullshit. What I'd like it know is who you were jealous of Logan or me.", Kendall says."I asked you to ride home with me because I'm going crazy. Can I please kiss you?", James subject change threw him almost as much as the words themselves, which mirrored Kendall's own thoughts. Relieved that James felt the same about him,Kendall said softly, "You don't have to ask anymore, James. If you want me, I'm yours."  
"Of course I want you,"James whispered. He dragged Kendall close, their lips meeting as if starved for years, and any uncertainty Kendall had been feeling melted away; James definitely wanted him. "Stop the car",Kendall says suddenly. "What why?", James asks him. "Look over there isn't that Carlos' car?", Kendall asks. James and Kendall both look at the car although the windows are fogged up and Kendall swears he sees the car shaking a little they both know it's Carlos' car.  



End file.
